Bewitched
by WrenClayton
Summary: Sam gets turned into a girl and has to get off within twenty four hours or he's stuck that way. Dean, of course, is there to help. This story contains Wincest, Sam/Ruby, and a slight spoiler for Season 4.


"Three witches, then," Dean grunted as they barged back into the hotel room, dropping their bags on the floor. "Cause one's dead and one's on our side and people are _still _growing dicks out of their faces."

"At _least _three," Sam corrected, grabbing an open book off the table and flipping through it without slowing down, pacing across the room. "Assuming Katie's _really _on our side."

"I bet you one facecock she is," Dean replied dryly. He picked up Dad's journal and started leafing through it. "Man, there's gotta be something we missed... At least this third witch doesn't know we're hunting her."

" ... Dean?"

Dean licked his finger and turned a page without looking up. "Yeah, Sam?"

"I think she might know we're hunting her."

Sam's voice sounded different. Dean looked up and almost dropped Dad's journal.

Standing in the place of Sam, wearing Sam's clothes, standing just like Sam would stand, was a girl who looked _exactly _like Sam. She was staring at her chest in horror and grabbing her belt with one hand. She looked up at Dean and said flatly, " ... My pants won't stay on."

Same eyes, same face, same floppy brown hair and sturdy build. Slightly slimmer jaw and thinner hands. Sam was still tall, probably about as tall as Dean, but nowhere near broad enough for the clothes that now hung loosely off her frame.

Dad's journal finally slipped from Dean's limp hands. " ... Uh, yeah, I think it's safe to assume that the witch knows who we are."

Sam's pants started slipping again and she dropped the book she was holding to make a desperate grab for them. Dean cleared his throat and walked to the duffel bag he had thrown on his bed.

"Okay, why don't we get you out of that moose blanket and into some of my clothes? You look like they might fit you."

Sam frowned at the term "moose blanket," but caught the clothes Dean tossed her all the same. "I'm gonna go change in the bathroom."

"Good," Dean snorted, "cause this is already seven kinds of weird and the last thing I need is naked brother thrown into the mix." It was a bit of a white lie. Dean felt as comfortable around Sam as he did in his own skin. He knew siblings were supposed to feel repelled by each other but he had never felt that way about Sam. He didn't _need _to see his brother naked, he just... didn't mind if he did.

But Sam might not understand, so he played the part of the disgusted sibling.

Sam disappeared into the bathroom with Dean's clothes, and Dean sighed and picked up Dad's journal. Now they had two things to figure out: how to find and stop the last witch, and how the hell to turn Sam back to into a guy.

.

Dean had no answers when Sam walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later, staring down at her breasts and cupping them in her hands. Dean gave her an apprehensive look.

"These things," Sam began, jiggling her breasts for emphasis, "are the worst idea evolution ever had. They fucking _bounce _every time I move."

Dean nodded absently, tongue tracing nervously over his lower lip as he stared at his little brother's - sister's - chest. He hadn't been able to tell under the baggy clothes, but Sam was... _busty. _Dean's shirt was too big around her shoulders and waist, but it was plenty tight around the chest. Dean looked away and chewed on the inside of his lip, trying to focus on something else.

Sam sighed and let go of her boobs, flopping down in the unoccupied chair and grabbing a book. "Found anything?"

Dean's head snapped up. "What?"

Sam's bitchface was goddamn unchanged by the gender transition. "Have you found anything?" she repeated slowly.

Dean scowled. He shoved away the book in his hands and grabbed a new one. "Not yet."

They spent the next half hour pouring over old texts and accounts of witch sightings. Sam's shirt hung loose as she leaned over the table, and it made it easier for Dean to concentrate. The sky was just starting to darken when Sam stiffened.

Dean glanced up. "What? What is it?"

"Nothing," Sam replied quickly, not looking at Dean. Dean could see Sam's eyes scanning over the page frantically, see the color draining from her face. "I - uh - I'll be right back." She stood up and strode into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Dean gave the door a thoroughly suspicious glance before reaching over to the book Sam had been reading and dragging it over to his side of the table. He swallowed when he read the passage Sam had found.

"Sam?" he called, walking over to the bathroom and knocking on the door. "You wanna talk about this?"

"No, Dean, I really don't," Sam replied tensely. Dean sighed and turned around, leaning against the door.

"The anti-curse, Sam. I take it that's what you found?" There was silence from the bathroom, and Dean stared at the ceiling. "Looks like genderswapping is a specific spell, huh? Even comes with its own off switch. Twenty four hours for you to - "

"Yes, I know!" Sam's voice was slightly frantic. "What do you think I'm trying to do here?"

"What I'm wondering is why you're locked in the bathroom. The night's still young, get your freshly feminized ass to the nearest bar and find some guy who's good with his hands." Dean thought for a moment. "Or some girl."

"_Fuck _no! I'm not gonna... just, no!" Dean could hear Sam groaning in frustration. "Jesus Christ, I can't just... some stranger touching me in places that don't even... the answer's _no._" Sam let out a long breath. "I'll... I'll just do it myself."

There was silence for a while, broken only by the tense sound of Sam's breathing. Dean finally drawled, "How's that working out for you?"

"Well, having you looming outside isn't exactly helping!" Sam snapped.

Dean's eyebrows pursed. "Uh, Sammy, have you never... uh... I mean, I know you've had sex but - "

"Shut up," Sam growled, "I know how to get a girl off. It's just... usually the girl in question is able to, you know, tell me what works for her." There was another moment of soft grunting and breathing, then an irritated sigh. " ... I've got _no _idea how mine works."

Dean sighed and slid down the door, rubbing a hand over his forehead. "Sam... "

"Dicks are so _intuitive_!" Dean heard Sam grunt, then whine in discomfort. "This thing is just... god... I can't find a way to touch it that doesn't either feel really strange or just _hurt_... "

"Sam, stop whatever you're doing before you make it worse," Dean ordered.

Sam let out a sigh that was half frustration and half relief. Dean leaned his head back against the door and closed his eyes.

"All right. First thing's first, are you even wet?"

Dean couldn't see it, but he could somehow tell through the closed door that Sam was blushing. " ... Not really."

"Well, there's your first problem." Dean drummed his fingers against the floor. "Have you got your hand in your pants?"

"Uh, that's generally how it works - "

"No point if you're not wet. Pull the pants back on, trust me."

There was some shuffling. Dean closed his eyes and could almost imagine his jeans being pulled up Sam's fit legs and round ass, even rounder now than before, and he cleared his throat quickly.

"You, uh, you got the pants on?"

"Yeah."

"All right. Sit down somewhere, get comfortable and try just... feeling yourself through them."

There was more shuffling, then the faint sound of fabric being rubbed. Dean chewed his lip. All he could see when he closed his eyes was female Sam sitting against the bathroom wall, hand rubbing between her legs, nipples poking out of that tight shirt because hell, it's not like they'd had a bra on hand...

"Is it feeling any better?" he asked, trying to moisten his lips.

"Yeah... " Sam's voice sounded a little more relaxed. "Doesn't feel as gross, at least... "

"Spread your legs to get the fabric tight," Dean suggested, "and drag your fingernails lightly across it. Makes little vibrations."

He heard a soft grating sound and Sam made a little noise of appreciation. Part of Dean really wished he could see the look on her face right now.

" ... That working, Sammy?"

"Yeah, that's... that's much nicer."

Dean nodded. "Okay, Sam, you need to think of something nice. Something sexy."

"My sex fantasies tend to involve my dick, Dean."

"Then pretend - " Dean bit his lip and took a deep breath, trying to speak evenly. "Pretend you're going down on some girl, Sammy. Pretend she's sprawled out on the bed with your face between her legs, moaning and pulling your hair and begging you for more."

Sam's breath caught. She didn't respond for a while, but Dean could hear the faint shuffling of fabric being rubbed. Encouraged, he continued, his own breath starting to quicken.

"Your eyes are closed, your world is narrowed down to her smooth skin and her blissful moans and the taste of her in your mouth. She tastes so sweet, Sam, slick against your tongue, and when you suck on her clit she just _squirms _and you can feel her legs wrapping around you, trying to pull you closer... "

Sam's breathing was getting more ragged, and Dean thought he caught the word "Ruby" breathed out in a desperate whisper. Dean's hands clenched. As much as the mention of that demon bitch made his hackles rise, the image of cute, busty, girly Sam with her face pressed between Ruby's legs, licking hard and hungry, was just... _fuck_...

Dean's cock was stiffening in his pants. He gave it a squeeze through the denim before continuing. "You grab her legs to hold them still as you lick her, all teasing and slow, and she's having none of this, trying to pull you closer and ride on your tongue, but you're stronger than her and it's easy to pin her hips to the bed and just... lick... slowly... "

Dean heard Sam gasp through the door and his cock twitched in his jeans. He bit his lip on a groan and unzipped his pants.

"Your tongue runs over her clit, stroke after slow stroke, and her whole body is shaking and she's not trying to get you to change a damn thing anymore, just panting that she needs to come, wants to come in your mouth and all over your face, and god you want that, Sam, you wanna lap up every drop, so you lock your lips over her clit and rub your tongue back and forth across it, firm and fast, and she starts shouting louder and louder and finally she screams your name when she comes, shaking and bucking up into your mouth - " Dean clenched his teeth and squeezed his hand up his cock. " - and you _love _it, Sam, you're licking it all up like it's goddamn chocolate sauce, letting your tongue bump over her clit again and again and each time you do she _jerks_, pleasure just washing through her wave after wave, cause you're not giving her just a few seconds of orgasm, you're gonna _hold _her there until she can barely breathe... "

Sam let out a long groan through the door and Dean tried to keep his panting quiet. He cleared his throat, collecting his thoughts.

"S-Sam, do you have your hand in your pants?"

"No," Sam gasped. "God, Dean, this is starting to feel really good... "

"Try without the pants now. See if you're wet."

The was shuffling, then silence.

Dean paused, turning his head towards the door. "Well? Any progress down there?"

" ... Jesus Christ," Sam breathed, and Dean could actually _hear _the wet noise of Sam's fingers sliding through her pussy. His head fell back against the door with a faint thump and he tried not to groan out loud. _Sammy all shaky and breathless with a dripping wet pussy, oh god fuck..._

"O-okay," he grunted. "Real light touches, don't rub anything hard yet." Dean closed his eyes and gave his cock a lazy stroke, mind conjuring up images of what Sam was doing to herself right now. "Not on the clit, right above it. Feel that little ridge? Rub that, side to side, quick movements but light and gentle."

Sam let out a long, blissful moan that went straight to Dean's cock. "G-god that feels good... "

"Good, cause it's your turn now, Sam, that's her tongue between your legs, she's gonna give you a real big thank-you for what you were doing earlier."

Sam sounded like she wasn't even trying to control her moaning any more, like she didn't care if Dean heard, and Dean definitely caught the word "Ruby" gasped out this time. He wasn't even mad, the image was too damn hot. Ruby's dark hair tickling Sam's thighs as she went down on his little brother - sister - muscles in her back flexing every time she shifted, holding on to Sam's legs as Sam moaned... Oh god, and he could hear Sam _really_ moaning though the door, not just in his fantasy. Dean clenched his teeth and fisted his cock faster.

"Her tongue feels so good on you, Sammy, soft and wet and teasing, just rubbing you in ways you didn't even know you liked to be touched, and she pauses occasionally to nip at the inside of your thighs before burying her face in your pussy again, long slow licks, god - she's sucking on you, Sam, she's got her lips locked around your clit and there's just this gentle _suction, _feels so good, Sam, and she's murmuring against you, telling you how good you taste, saying she wants you to come for her, begging you to come for her - "

Dean almost fell down as the bathroom door opened suddenly. He looked up and there was Sam, pants around her ankles, one hand pressed desperately between her legs, face flushed and hair in a disarray.

"D-Dean, I... I don't think I can do this alone... "

Without a word Dean pulled Sam's hand aside, grabbed her hips, and pressed his face between her legs. Sam gasped and doubled up around his head, grabbing Dean's hair partly to encourage him and mostly for support as Dean's tongue lapped over her in slow strokes.

"Dean, Dean, oh god... " Sam was panting hard, trying to spread her legs so Dean had better access. "H-how are you even - f-fuck - feels so good - "

Dean moaned against Sam and grabbed her ass, squeezing it, pulling her harder against him. Sam just smelled and tasted so delicious, he could do this for hours. Dean opened his eyes to gaze up Sam's body as he licked her. Fuck, he could barely even see her flushed face, those damn massive tits were in the way. Round and perky, rising slightly with each short breath. Sam noticed Dean looking and grabbed the hem of her shirt with one hand, pulling it up slowly, the other hand still tangled in his hair. Dean almost choked when the fabric lifted and he could see the two curves of Sam's bare breasts under it.

"L-looks good, Dean?"

Dean groaned and let go of Sam's ass with one hand to stroke himself. "Fuck, Sam," he murmured against her. "You don't even know... "

Sam shivered and Dean ran his tongue in slow rings around her clit, hand squeezing up and down his cock. When her free hand slid over one of her breasts and fondled at the nipple, Dean groaned against her.

"That's it, baby girl," he breathed in between licks. "Want you to come for me, wanna lick it all up."

Sam's breath hitched and she pressed forward into his mouth, trying to grind against him. Dean let go of his cock to grab her ass _hard, _holding her still while he rubbed his tongue in fast, hard, smooth circles around her clit -

Sam yelled and gasped and her knees almost gave out as she came in Dean's mouth, grabbing his shoulders for support as Dean's tongue kept rubbing around her. Dean moaned against her and the vibrations sent another shockwave of pleasure through Sam's body and this time her knees _did _give out and Dean had to hold her up, not taking his face out of her pussy, licking like he couldn't get enough of it.

"_Dean_!" Sam's voice was a choked whimper. "Oh god, Dean, fuck, I can't... _fuck... _"

Dean finally pulled his mouth away from Sam and smiled up at her panting face, licking the come off his lips. Sam dropped to her knees and grabbed his face, kissing him hard. Dean moaned and kissed her back, wrapping an arm around her to pull her closer. When his lips brushed against a patch of stubble, Dean pulled back to look Sam in the eye.

Panting, breathless, _male _Sam stared back at him. "Fucking hell, Dean," he choked out, touching his fingers to his slick lips. "Is... is thatwhat I tasted like?"

Dean smirked at him. Before he could think of something to say, Sam's mouth was pressed against his again, and Dean's whole body jerked when he felt a large hand wrap around his cock and give it a firm stroke.

"Sam... " he groaned, pressing his hips up into the touch. Sam just pushed him backwards onto the floor without breaking the kiss, climbing over him, fisting his cock hard and fast. Dean moaned and grabbed at Sam's back, feeling the muscles almost breaking out of a shirt that was too small for them. Dean was already close to the edge, and when Sam bit his lip and squeezed the head of his cock, Dean shouted Sam's name and came hot and wet all over himself.

For a while they just lay there on the floor together, panting, Dean staring up at Sam and licking his lips and shuddering when he tasted Sam's come.

"Dean?" Sam breathed.

"Yeah?"

"I think, uh... I think we could probably replicate that gender swapping spell if we tried."

Dean groaned and dragged Sam down into another kiss.


End file.
